When Tohru Gets Possessed
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Tohru gets possessed, everything changes. Her relationship with everyone gets better. An evil spirit lives in her body.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hello. Dittomon here! I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction as much as it took me to perfect it. Kay, here we go! 

BonnieandGinger4ever: Say it! 

Dittomon: But I don wanna! 

BonnieandGinger4ever: Say it!

Dittomon whining like a little baby: I don wanna!! 

BonnieandGinger4ever: Just say it!! 

Dittomon grunts: NO, I hate going though this time of thing. Wahh!

BonnieandGinger4ever: Just say it...

Dittomon: I do not own these characters, of course... I'm not one of those bishounen types of people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_____________________**

When Tohru Gets Possessed 

**_____________________**

      "I hope Tohru's going to be okay!!" A little German boy with russet-colored-eyes and golden-haired screamed. His little fists clenched against his little pink blouse. It was Momiji.

      "Don't worry Momitchi, she'll be fine," A man older than Momiji said. He had black hair and dark faint brown eyes. He hung onto his olive colored robe. His name was Shigure. "I hope..." he said faintly shacking his fists slowly. 

      "So how is she?" A young man entered the room. He had sliver hair and these deep violet eyes. His eyes were watering. He sat down next to Momiji.

      "She is going to be okay right? Where's Hatori!!" Another young man entered the room. He had orange hair and concerned crimson eyes. He was Kyo.

      "What's this Kyo-_kun_?" Shigure tunred around and looked at Kyo with a funny smirk on his face. "You're finally relying on Hatori?" 

      "Well, shouldn't I? This is an emergency right?" He yelled. He closed the door.

      "Yeah, he might be able to tell us what's wrong." Shigure turned around and looked at Momiji. "Momitchi? When's 'Ha-_san _suppose to get here?" 

      "He supposed to be here in a few minutes. He said he'd be here, of course. I wonder what's taking Ha'ri so long?" Momiji asked. 

      The front door opened. "I'm here!" A voice shouted. 

      Shigure got up and walked out of the room. Everyone watched Shigure walked out of the room. 

      "Sorry I'm so late. I was trying to get everyone to fit into the car," A man that had russet hair and coffee colored eyes. His left eye was covered with his hair. Two little heads popped out from Hatori's side. 

      They were little children. One of the children had pale orange hair and a light brown color in her eyes. Her little eyes were fragile looking, and watery. Her name was Kisa. Behind Kisa was a boy named Hiro. He had pale brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. 

      Then everyone else appeared from behind Hatori. The first to appear behind Hatori was Ayame. He had long sliver hair and these really light green eyes. 

      Behind Ayame was a young man close to Kyo and Yuki's age. He had two hair colors. And dark gray eyes. It was Hatsuharu.

      And behind him was, Kagura. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. And so on.... (Dittomon: Well... uh... @_@ since I'm not as descriptive as I was before I'm going to get to the point of this fanfiction! ^_^)

      They all sat down around a body. This body wasn't dead. 

      Hatori pulled out some materials out of his bag. "She's running a fever. Her heart pressure is above normal. Something's wrong." Hatori put his stuff back in the bag. 

      "What do we do? Hatori-ouji-_chan_?" Kisa asked. She stood next to Hiro leaning onto his shoulder, about to cry. (Dittomon: AWW!! ^_^) 

      Yuki and Kyo looked at the body. It was Honda Tohru. 

****FLASHBACK****

"Yuki-_kun_? Kyo-_kun­_? I'm glad you guys are here!" She said. Her smile widened. Yuki smiled with her and Kyo faintly turn away. 

      "So? Kyo-_kun­_? Is there anything special you want me to cook for dinner?" She asked with much content. 

      "Anything, just no leeks," Kyo said. 

      "Oh! Yuki-_kun­_, you're going to be a great student president. It's great that Takei-_san_ picked you and the rest of the school." Tohru suddenly stopped. 

      "Honda-_san_?" Yuki uttered. 

      Tohru pressed her hands to her ears. Her entire body was shaken up, slivering in fear. She fell to the ground.

      Kyo dropped his bag and ran to Tohru. Yuki did the same. 

      Tohru closed her eyes. She peered through to see what was going on and then a shadow appeared. 

      Yuki and Kyo looked at the shadow. "**NANI!!**" They yelled. 

      Tohru got up and walked slowly, still having her hands pressed against her ears. 

      Yuki and Kyo were frightened by her actions. They followed her every move. She trampled into the house. 

     Shigure greeted them at the door. "Tadai--" Shigure uttered. He took a sudden glance at Tohru and he could sense something was wrong. "Tohru-_kun_, would you please rest okay?" He asked. He led Tohru to her room. 

      Tohru walked into her bed trying to resist against the felling that bestowed upon her. 

      Shigure slowly slid the door. "Yuki-_kun_, Kyo-_kun_? What happened?" He asked. 

      They looked onto the floor. "We were just walking home. Then Honda-_san_ stopped," Yuki explained. 

      "Something's wrong. I don't know what it is. But it must be very bad," Kyo said. 

      Shigure opened the door. They looked at Tohru and that same shadow appeared around her. It surrounded her entire body. Her body levitated into the air. The shadow consumed into her body. 

      "**HONDA-SAN!!**" Yuki yelled. 

      Tohru body started to quiver. 

****END FLASHBACK****

      Tohru's face was pale. There was a faint heartbeat. 

      "What do we do?" The ever-timid Ritsu asked. 

      "I don't know exactly," Hatori said. 

      Tohru rose up. It seemed like she came out from the dead. A spirit came out of her body. No one noticed that a spirit just came out of her body. 

      "**HONDA-SAN!!**" Yuki yelled. 

      "**TOHRU!!**" Everyone yelled. 

      Tohru's body subsided onto her bed. 

      "Thank Goodness," Shigure mumbled. 

      The spirit had confronted Tohru and started to hold her head into the air. 

      "**TOHRU!!** **WHAT'S HAPPENING!!**" Kyo yelled. He glared around the room. 

      Shigure got up and spun around quickly. Sensing spirits around the room. "Something is in this room. It's a bad vibe." 

      "What's going on! Something is very wrong!" Hatsuharu yelled. 

      The spirit rose up into the sky. It grew black wings. As the black wings spread to flap, a golden dust came out of each feather. 

      "Na--" Yuki yelled. Grabbing a fragment of the golden dust. Yuki transformed into a rat. 

      "YUN-_CHAN_!!" Kagura yelled. A speck of the dust landed on her, Hatori and Hatsuharu turned into their zodiac animal forms. 

      Another speck of the dust fell on each person and they quickly tunred into their animal forms. 

      The wings of the evil spirit spread even bigger. The spirit resided back into Tohru. 

      "I'm a dog? But how did that happen? And everyone..." 

      "I suppose that dust turned us into our animal forms. But, how? It's not like we hugged Honda-_san_," The little rat said. 

      The little seahorse jumped into the bucket full of cold water, "COLD! But-but any-anyway. I-if we did-did, How did-did Kagura and-and Kisa transform?" The little russet seahorse was shivering. The black doggy jumped his way into the kitchen and filled another bucket full of warm water. The seahorse jumped right in. 

      Suddenly...

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked this chapter! I did! Wait for next time okay? I'll be waiting. Oh, and please tell me what you think, by reviewing! Just don't be so harsh on me okay? I don't take flames so well. I kinda go like Haru and go black. So don't provoke me. Okay? Thank you!! 

   
  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Hello. Dittomon here, yet again! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as it took me to perfect it. Kay, here we go! 

BonnieandGinger4ever comes out of nowhere: Say it! 

Dittomon: Not this again!! 

BonnieandGinger4ever: Say it!

Dittomon whining like a little baby: I don wanna!! Again!!

BonnieandGinger4ever: Just say it, Christine!! 

Dittomon grunts: NO, I hate going though this time of thing. Wahh!

BonnieandGinger4ever: Just say it...

Dittomon: Stop treating me like a baby! I do not own these characters, of course... I'm not one of those bishounen types of people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_____________________**

When Tohru Gets Possessed 

**_____________________**

        Suddenly, Tohru rose up from her sleep. She looked around the room. _'Why's everyone in their zodiac form? OH NO! Did I do this?' _

The little orange cat looked up at Tohru. "TOHRU!" It yelled. 

        "Kyo-_kun_? What happened? Why's everyone transformed?" She asked. She slowly moved her feet to the side of her bed. 

        The doorbell rang. Tohru jumped out of bed to get it. It was Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki. 

        "Konnichiwa, Tohru-_kun_.How are you?" Saki asked her. 

        "I'm fine. Etto, please come in." Arisa and Saki entered Shigure's house. Tohru closed the door behind them. 

        Arisa looked around the room. "Uh... Tohru? Where's the prince and orange top?" 

        Tohru had to think up an excuse and fast. "Etto, they're uh... still sleeping. Doushite?" 

        "Still sleeping? But I sense they're electric signals. There are more than three. There are many," Saki said. 

        "Ano... ja. They were busy last night and they're relatives are over right now. So, etto... ano, eh..." Tohru uttered. 

        Arisa turned around. "Ah, never mind. So how are things? It's been two years since you were living here." Arisa asked. 

        Tohru opened the door. Saki and Arisa sat down. "Things are okay! Everything is fine? Why do you ask?" 

        Arisa looked at Saki, "Nothing. I was wondering." 

        Tohru thought for a moment. She placed a closed fist in her open hand. "Oh! I know do you want me to get some snacks?" 

        "Sure, that would be nice, Tohru-_kun_," Saki said. 

        "Hai! I'll be right back!" Tohru went out the door. And got some snacks. She entered back into the room. "I'm back. Sorry about the wait." 

        "No, it's okay," said Saki. Saki grabbed a _daifuku_ bun and munched away. 

        Tohru thought for a moment. "Um. Would it be alright, if I go upstairs to check up on everyone?" 

        "Sure. No problem," Arisa said. She took a big bite out of the _daifuku_ bun. 

        'Oh gosh! This is terrible!! Uo-_chan_ and Hana-_chan_ are here! And the Soumas are all transformed! What am I suppose to do!? When they _all_ transform Uo-_chan_ and Hana-_chan_ will be able to hear them!' Tohru thought. She ran up the stairs quickly. Heavily breathing as she got into her room. 

        "Honda-_san!!" The little rat squeaked. _

        Tohru sat on her bed. "If you all want you can climb onto my bed," Tohru said gesturing a movement to climb up onto her bed. 

        All the little animals jumped onto her bed. Except Hatsuharu. Tohru looked at Hatsuharu. "Ano, Hatsuharu-_san you can sit on my bed too." _

        Hatsuharu looked at Tohru with -_-' (or something like this O_O or something like ~_~. I can't explain really. Gomen nasai!) 

        "Oh. Yeah, I forgot. Sumi masuen." She slowly moved off her bed. "So what do we do now? I forgot that I invited Uo-_chan and Hana-__chan over yesterday." Tohru thought for a second or two she thought of a plan. She whispered it to everyone._

        Everyone nodded their animal heads and set off with the plan. 

        Tohru slowly creped down the stairs and placed Kisa and Kagura into the kitchen with their clothes. Tohru walked into a room. 

        "So, are they still sleeping?" Arisa asked. 

        Tohru sat down, "No, they just woke up." 

        "Tohru-_kun_? You seem different. You're electric signals are just like the Soumas." Saki slowly turned her head. She chewed on a _daifuku bun. _

        "Your electric signals? Her signals are like them now? What have they been up to? Have they been bothering you!! Why is her signals different, HANA!" Arisa yelled. 

        "It's just different. I suppose that you've been hanging out with the Soumas so much that you've taken accustomed to have they're electric signals to be with you now." Saki said, taking another bite out of the _daifuku bun. _

        There was a **BOOM**. 

        "Hey. What was that? Did you hear that there was a big BOOM." Arisa said, standing up. 

        "Yes, I did." Saki said. Tohru shuddered. 

        There were more **BOOMS**.

        "Did you hear those?" Saki asked. 

        "Tohru what was that?" Arisa asked. Running out the door. 

        "Uo-_chan!" Tohru yelled. _

        Saki followed Arisa and so did Tohru. But first, Tohru ran into the kitchen to check on Kisa and Kagura. 

        "Kagura-_san! Kisa-__san!" Tohru looked at them. They transformed into humans and were all dressed. Tohru told them that Saki and Arisa went upstairs. They ran up the stairs. _

        Arisa and Saki reached the Yuki's room. There was another **BOOM** at Tohru's room. They opened the door. 

        There was...

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked this chapter! I did! Wait for next time okay? I'll be waiting. Oh, and please tell me what you think, by reviewing! Just don't be so harsh on me okay? I don't take flames so well. I kinda go like Haru and go black. So don't provoke me. Okay? Thank you!!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hello. Dittomon here, yet again! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as it took me to perfect it. Kay, here we go! I hope you will all forgive me for not updating in a while. I'm kinda pissed off about my braces 'cause I just got them! Also, I do not own these characters.

****

When Tohru Gets Possessed 

****

There was everyone in Tohru's room. All doing something different.

Yuki, Kyo and Haru: Singing and Dancing together like drunks - (Dittomon: Something you can't imagine huh? )

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame: Drinking some sakç.

Hiro, Momiji, and Ritsu: Playing a fun game of Janken (paper-rock-scissors).

"Why are you all in Tohru's room?" Arisa asked.

Hana looked around the room. "And who are you?"

"We are Yuki and Kyo's relatives! And you are?" Ayame greeted. He bowed down in respect. "I assume your friends of Tohru-_kun_."

"Hai. We are so..." Arisa stammered. "Why are you in Tohru's room?"

"Oh we were just uh... waiting for her here because we couldn't find Honda-_san_," Yuki said.

Hana looked at Yuki, Kyo and Haru. "I thought you two don't get along..." Hana said.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and turned they're heads around. "We don't, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

Momiji peered into his pocket and pulled something small out. "YUM YUM BUBBLE GUM!!" He yelled. He threw the pink gumball in his mouth.

"Momiji? How long was that gumball in your pocket?" Hatsuharu asked.

Momiji thought for a minute. "For seven months!" He screamed happily.

"Two months!? Is that still good?" Hatsuharu yelled.

"Nope!!!" Momiji yelled and spit it out at Hatsuharu.

"Okay... Tohru we'll be leaving. Okay?" Arisa asked.

"I'll see you at school then okay?" Tohru asked. Hana nodded and they left the house.

"So what have you been doing? Kyo-_kun_?" Kagura asked. She began to run towards Kyo.

Kagura embraced Kyo. Kyo was left in disgust. Kyo tried to peel Kagura off of him.

"Alright. So Tohru? How are you feeling?" Hatsuharu asked flicking the gum off his face. The gum landed on Kyo, unfortunately.

"**HARU!! UH!! THIS GUM IS NASTY!!!!"** Kyo yelled ad wiped the gum off is face. He began to strangle poor Hatsuharu.

"I'm fine. How come you all were animals? Was I the one who did that? I'm so sorry!" Tohru said loudly.

"It wasn't you, Honda-_san_. It was something else." Yuki said.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.

But while that was happening... Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki were watching from a distance.

"Oi. Hana. What do you think they mean?" Arisa asked. She turned and walked away from the window over them.

Hana caught up with Arisa. "I don't know but. The only concern is that they don't harm our Tohru-_san_." And they walked away to they're homes.

"We're sure," Momiji said happily.

"So... you all just turned into animals by stress?" Tohru asked.

"We're not sure. It was strange." Hatori said.

Shigure looked at Hatori. "It's very strange."

Tohru noticed a golden speck of dust lying on her bed. 'Golden dust?? What's it doing here?'

Everyone went downstairs. They all sat in the main room.

Hatsuharu stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen to help Tohru make snacks.

"OI! Haru. Where are you going?" Kyo asked.

Hatsuharu slowly turned his head and said, "I'm going to help." And he walked into the kitchen.

"Baka. I guess I can help too." Kyo said.

Shigure watched Kyo walk into the kitchen. " 'Ha-_san_, would you look at that. Everyone wants to help my housewife. She hasn't lost her touch, no she hasn't. Ahh! I'll go help her myself." Shigure got up and helped Tohru in the kitchen.

"Matte! 'Gure-_san_. I wanna help too!!" Ayame begged.

_'Baka!'_ Hatori thought in disgust amongst Shigure and Ayame terms.

"Ah! Shigure-_san_? Ayame-_san_? Ah... ano..." Tohru uttered.

"We came to help you. So what are you making, Tohru-_kun_?" Shigure inquired.

"Ano... Ah! I was making uh... some snacks with Yuki-_kun_ and Momiji-_kun_. Is there anything I can help you with?" Tohru asked.

"Ohya, they're nothing, is there anything **_WE_** can help you with?" Ayame asked. He turned around.

"Hmm... Iie. There's nothing at all, it would be nice if you could get the table set." Tohru said. And Ayame and Shigure shot to their duty.

Yuki looked at Tohru happily. "I'm so glad that you're alright. It made me so ill to see if you hurt like that." Yuki said.

Kyo glared at Yuki, "Your such a suck up, nezumi!!"

Yuki heard him and he turned back to his work, "Say that again and I'll punch you through the roof."

Kyo quickly shot out of the kitchen into the main room. "Whoo, that was so close and to think he was happy today."

"Kyo-kuun!!" Kagura yelled. She hopped upon the baffled orange-headed teen.

"OI! KAGURA!! YAMERO!!! OI!!!!" Kyo yelled. He stumbled upon the table and tripped over it. Kyo quickly fixed the table.

"Minna-_san_, dinner is finished." Tohru placed the main course upon the table.

Ayame and Shigure swiftly placed the plates and chopsticks on the table.

Kagura jumped onto Kyo. "Oi!! Oi!! Get off of me!!" Kyo tried to move away from Kagura and in doing so he bumped into Tohru.

In a second of a reflex Kyo thought Tohru was a big pole. He decided to grasp it and jump to freedom. But it was Tohru, who he had embraced.

"Kyo-_kun_?" Tohru uttered.

"Kyo-kun! You didn't transform!!" Kagura yelled.

Everyone looked at Kyo and Tohru in amazement.

"Kyo? Tohru? Nothing happened!!??" Shigure shot out.

Yuki was very puzzled. "Say, Kyo, would you step aside?"

Kyo nodded his head and stepped aside. 'I wonder what he is thinking?'

Yuki faced Tohru. "Honda-_san_ could I ask you something?" He asked. Tohru nodded in still in shock.

"Would you please hug me?" He asked.

"HUHHH!!!!!!!!!????????" Tohru was very shocked. She was in so much shock that she fainted.

"Nice goin' ya damn rat!!!!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure smirked. "This is the moment of truth." Shigure closed his eyelids and picked up Tohru.

Everyone was shocked.

"Hey, Tohru's fainted we have to bring her to her room!" Kyo cried.

Hatori stole Tohru from Shigure and brought her upstairs to her room.

**DREAM SEQUENCE **

_'Where am I?' Tohru spun in wonder where she was. The area was dark and relentless._

_ "Mina-san!!?? WHERE ARE YOU ALL!!!!" – Everyone – _

_ There was a dark feeling in the air. Everything grew darker. Tears cascaded to the floor. _

_ 'AH!! MINA-SAN!!' Tohru yelled. 'Tasukete kudasai desu!!!!' – Please Help!! - _

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

"Hey, guys. Why's Tohru tossing and turning?" Yuki asked.

"Onee-chan must be having a nightmare," Kisa said – Older sister, Sissy –

"It looks that way. Someone should stay here as we should go eat. We can't let Tohru's food go on spoiled." Shigure said.

"I'll watch her." Kyo and Yuki both said. They glared at one another.

"Okay, you two love birds watch over her. And be careful, Yuki. We don't want you to go on and getting hurt." Ayame said.

Everyone went downstairs to fix the meal and eat.

"Say. Kyo. What do you think is happening? When Shigure picked up Tohru, Shigure didn't turn into a dog," Yuki inquired.

"Why ask me? I don't think I'd be able to say anything about it!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki nodded his head in shame, "Don't yell."

"Sorry." Kyo scoffed.

They both looked at Tohru. Her sweat was pouring down her head and was whimpering loudly.

Yuki got up to grab a wet towel.

Kyo placed his hand on her head. "She's burning up."

Tohru's hand quickly grabbed a delicate hold on Kyo's arm. Kyo was astonished.

"Kyo. Tasukete kudasai desu." His eyes widened – Please help. –

Then . . .

To be continued...

I hope you liked this chapter! I did! Wait for next time okay? I'll be waiting. Oh, and please tell me what you think, by reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy. Just don't be so harsh on me okay? I don't take flames so well. I kind of go like Haru and go black. So don't provoke me. Okay? Thank you!!


End file.
